Simplicité
by Maywen
Summary: Recueil de drabbles - 100 mots pour du Chlex ou les petits moments Chlex en simplicité
1. Une invitation?

Un drabble pour ce soir, histoire de vous reposer ^^

donc le principe de 100 mots (c'est drôle de voir à quel point c'est hard ^^)

Rating tout public, et rien ne m'appartient et je gagne pas un kopek ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Pour sa promotion, Chloé avait reçu de Lois et Clark un bouquet de fleurs qui ne passait pas aux portes, de Pete un mail d'une longueur surréaliste, de Lana une peluche rose et de son père un billet d'avion pour l'Irlande…

Aucun n'était présent.

Le vibreur de son téléphone l'avertit de l'arrivée d'un message.

« Un verre ? Au Delice Inn. Lex »

Ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis son entrée à la fac. Elle courut aussi vite que possible et entra dans le bar irlandais.

- Hey.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa. Sur les lèvres. Savourant pleinement le moment.


	2. Un baiser

Une suite ^^

* * *

Accoudé au bar d'un pub irlandais, Lex Luthor commanda un Whisky. Il ne connaissait rien de mieux après une dure journée de travail. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas refusé un peu de compagnie…

Il feuilletait un rapport des derniers évènements et son regard s'attarda sur un nom. Chloé Sullivan. La blondinette était finalement parvenue à ses fins. Journaliste au Planet.

Se demandant quelle serait sa réaction, il lui envoya un message.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'elle l'embrassait.

Sexy et fougueuse.

Décidément, il ne connaissait rien de mieux après une dure journée de travail.


	3. Conférence de presse

En attendant de finir mon mémoire pour de bon et de reprendre les grosses fics, je ressors des anciennes fics. Un drabble de plus donc pour simplicité :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Une conférence de presse. Chloé aimait ça. Elle adorait cette ambiance nerveuse, attirante.

Enfin, ça, c'était… avant.

Maintenant, c'était une conférence par jour et elle en avait franchement marre. Des hommes riches, leur maîtresse au bras, un verre de champagne à la main.

Désolant. Pathétique. Mais elle avait un employeur qui voulait des rapports favorables. Souffrance silencieuse et sourires forcés.

Une main cajoleuse contre sa hanche. Un baiser volé. Ou deux…Chloé était rose de plaisir.

Jouer avec le feu. Flirter avec Lex sans que personne ne le remarque. Elle allait finir par réviser son avis sur les conférences de presse…


	4. Presse à scandales

100 mots, c'est vachement précis quand même mais je m'y tiens. Un autre drabble pour une journée pluvieuse!

* * *

Lex Luthor fulminait.

Sur la table basse, une énième photo de lui et d'une brune. Chloé ne voulait pas officialiser leur liaison. Lui essayait d'assurer sa _réputation_.

Un verre de whisky à la main, il admirait le coucher de soleil sur Métropolis. Il avait eu une bonne idée avec cette baie vitrée. Il lui semblait si facile de conquérir la ville, il n'avait presque qu'à tendre la main.

Combien de photos encore avant qu'elle décide d'assumer réellement ? Pire, qu'elle devienne jalouse de ces mannequins?

Il l'ignorait. Tout comme il ignorait s'il pourrait – s'il voulait – maintenir le mensonge encore longtemps.


	5. Une histoire de lit

100 mots, c'est vachement précis quand même mais je m'y tiens. Un autre drabble pour une journée encore plus pluvieuse! Damned!

* * *

Le lit était immense.

Voilà la seule et unique pensée qui flottait dans l'esprit de Lex Luthor. Il avait toujours eu des grands lits. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Aucune de ses maitresses n'avait eu ce privilège. C'était son lit, son refuge.

Et ce refuge était vraiment trop grand. Même pour lui et Chloé.

Chloé qui dormait dans ses bras, tout contre lui.

A eux deux, ils ne prenaient que la moitié de ce lit. Exactement et précisément la moitié du lit.

Peut-être pourrait-il contacter un marchant de matelas pour lui confier l'exclusivité d'une publicité…

comme annonce officielle du couple ? 


	6. Révélation

Toujours des drabbles. On progresse lentement dans cette relation ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Elle l'avait enfin avoué ! Chloé n'en revenait pas. Elle avait enfin livré son sale petit secret. Elle avait envie de rire, de pleurer, de courir partout et de se cacher sous terre pour ne pas entendre les commentaires de Lois.

Mais elle ne bougeait pas.

Inquiète, Chloé fixait ses pieds avec attention.

Lois soupira. Puis, elle se leva et fit la chose qui étonna le plus Chloé, elle l'enlaça.

Et tandis que Lois lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'elle tuerait Luthor s'il lui faisait le moindre mal, Chloé sourit. Lois était heureuse pour elle, elle en avait la preuve incontestable.


	7. Un dîner en ville

Oui, je sais, parfois on ne me voit presque pas, et parfois, j'ai mes crises ^^ Donc voilà, on continue :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dictaphone sur la table. Tenue professionnelle. Chloé était attablée dans le plus grand et le plus chic des restaurants de Métropolis.

Sous sa robe noire comme la nuit, des dessous sexy et affriolants. Flambants neufs même. Rouge, dentelle, tulle. Lex allait en être raide dingue. Baba. A ses pieds.

Et c'était leur premier rendez-vous en public. Sous couverture. La journaliste et le milliardaire au grand jour. Chloé et Lex en privé.

Elle joua le jeu à son arrivée. Elle le salua poliment tandis que sous la table, son pied venait flatter son mollet.

C'était fort. C'était excitant. C'était eux, simplement.


	8. Minuit

Idem ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ils perdaient le contrôle. Ils le savaient parfaitement mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Ils ne voulaient pas.

Il suffisait qu'une personne les reconnaisse pour que tout bascule.

Mais ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter. Jamais.

La sensation des lèvres qui effleurent une courbe, des lèvres, dessinant sur une peau des arabesques. Jamais sensation n'avait été plus grisante qu'à cet instant. Aux yeux de tous.

Au loin, minuit sonnait. Il n'était pas tard, quelques badauds rentraient chez eux, d'autres partaient pour une nuit de folie et de débauche. Personne ne leur prêtait attention. Personne.

Ils étaient libres, ils étaient amoureux, ils étaient fous.


	9. Ascenseur

Deux sur un même jour! Youhou!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ils étaient vraiment intenables.

Chloé avait plaqué Lex contre la paroi en miroir de l'ascenseur et laissait courir sa langue contre son cou. Ses yeux devenaient lentement noirs de désir.

Soudain, Lex inversa la situation. Se plaçant à genoux devant sa maitresse, il prit lentement le bas de sa robe et dévoila ainsi une culotte rouge en dentelle.

Sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement, il s'appliqua à lui laisser une morsure d'amour qui faisait vibrer Chloé littéralement.

Il n'y avait plus que trois étages avant l'appartement de la jeune femme lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un couple. Question discrétion, ils battaient leurs records…


	10. Photogénie

Allez, on ne perd pas (trop) le rythme héhéhé

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dans la vie, Chloé aimait trois choses plus que tout. Le journalisme, le café et Lex Luthor. Mais quand elle se retrouvait de bon matin sans son café avec son chéri hurlant des insanités contre les journalistes, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se lever.

Cette impression se confirmait généralement cinq secondes plus tard. Comme chaque fois, ce jour ne fit pas l'exception à la règle. Des photos, par dizaines, s'étalaient sur la table de la cuisine. Des photos d'eux. Dans des positions vraiment compromettantes. Elle reconnaissait certains lieux.

- Au moins, nous sommes photogénique, mon amour. » Commenta Lex.


	11. Conseils foireux?

Allez, on ne perd pas le rythme du tout en fait ^^ héhéhé Un deuxième pour bien finir la journée!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le salon de Chloé était devenu un centre de crise. Chloé faisait face à sa cousine et son regard noir. Lex, lui, affrontait Charles, 64 ans, ancien boxeur professionnel reconverti en conseiller.

Leurs conseils étaient plutôt douteux :

- Niez tout en bloc. Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Vous êtes des futurs acteurs et vous testiez votre crédibilité pour les scènes de sexe.

Voir incongrus :

- Vous avez été empoisonné au gingembre.

- Chloé est une nymphomane.

Ou pire… totalement déplacés.

- C'était quelle position du Kama Sutra celle-là ?

- Lex… Si tu réponds, je te tue.


	12. Bond!

Héhéhé, une suite! Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic (et vu les chiffres, ça a l'air pas mal comme nombre) et qui ne review pas, mais on va pas se plaindre. hein ^^)

* * *

Bond. Chloé Bond. Elle était rapide, vive comme l'éclair et agile comme la fouine. Elle se glissa contre le mur dissimulée dans l'ombre.

Un grand bureau installé dans le fond du couloir l'obligea à se faufiler au sol. Elle rampait tel le lézard au soleil sur un vieux mur. Elle se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et rampa encore avant d'attraper un pied dans une chaussure de luxe.

- La sécurité t'a repérée à la seconde où tu es rentrée dans le bâtiment.

- Bon, tant pis, on va devoir officialiser notre relation.

Lex jubilait littéralement à cette nouvelle.


	13. Interview

On continue! On continue, c'est toujours tout droit ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Loin des habituelles conférences de presse, Lex était intimidé. Lui qui se trouvait tellement inspiré face aux visages stupides de chercheurs du 'scoop du siècle' était tout penaud devant Lois Lane. La cousine de sa douce était aussi brune que Chloé était blonde et elle possédait la même aura intimidante.

Il pouvait parier qu'elle pouvait lire les pensées. Là, elle venait de découvrir la fois où il avait pleuré à deux ans après avoir été frappé par une fille. Il en était sûr.

- Quelles sont vos intentions ? L'épouser ?

Répondre oui, Chloé le frapperait.  
Sinon, Lois le ferait. 


	14. Presse à scandales II

Ça commence à donner un bon truc cet ensemble de drabble non? ^^

* * *

La presse à scandale. Il n'y avait rien de mieux à lire dans un bon bain bien chaud. Tandis que la mousse voletait autour d'eux sous le souffle de Lex, elle lisait tout en commentant les articles calomnieux.

- « Et ce couple tellement incongru » … Comment ça incongru ? Je suis parfaite pour un Luthor ! Enfin une personne de sensée dans cette famille de cinglés !

- Chloé…

- Ose nier ! Ton père…

- Ok. C'est vrai. Mais avoue que…

- « Aussi assorti qu'un chou-fleur et une montgolfière. »

- Je vais les tuer !


	15. Mienne

Hop hop hop

* * *

Là où Chloé rageait et menaçait de rétrograder tous ces journalistes comme papier journal, Lex était beaucoup plus terre à terre. Chaque article prouvait que leur couple ne laissait pas indifférent. Aucun journal n'avait fait l'impasse sur la nouvelle. L'article le plus drôle et le moins injurieux avait été fait par Lois. Et étonnamment elle était parvenue à y glisser une dizaine de menaces.

Mais ce qu'il préférait le plus dans ces articles, c'était cette remarque incessante. Chloé Sullivan était à lui. Elle était avec lui. Juste lui. Elle était sienne. Et nul en ville ne pouvait plus l'ignorer désormais.


	16. Instinct

Hop hop hop (ça va être le mot d'ordre de cette fic en fait ^^)

* * *

Il y avait une chose que Chloé savait avec certitude. Un homme casé était mille fois plus attirant qu'un célibataire. Et malheureusement pour elle, Lex était milliardaire. Cette tendance était donc proportionnelle aux millions.

Être une femme entretenue était… un fantasme primitif d'être la maitresse couverte de diamants et logée dans un hôtel luxueux. Et Chloé craignait les profiteuses. Les sales petites gourgandines. Pire… les Lana !

Elle devait agir.

Elle prit son manteau, héla un taxi et arriva à la réunion annuelle de la Lex Corp. En plein milieu du question-réponse.

- Une dernière question ?  
- Épouse-moi.


	17. La question du détail

Hop hop hop (je confirme, je confirme)

* * *

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était un détail. Un tout petit détail d'un mètre quatre-vingt-sept.

Gabe Sullivan.

Récemment promu directeur de l'usine de Smallville, membre du club de sport depuis trois ans dont deux à s'initier à la boxe.

Chloé réalisa son erreur à la seconde où son cher papa tourna la tête. Elle fut un instant décontenancée de voir Lex déglutir et pâlir quelque peu mais ce qui l'inquiétait surtout, c'était son père.

- Chloé ! Combien de fois t'ais-je précisé que tu devais faire ça le 29 février comme l'exige la tradition irlandaise ? Vous ! Dites oui.


	18. Arguments

Hop hop hop

* * *

Il avait dit oui. Il avait devant lui assez d'arguments pour lui confirmer le bien fondé de cette réponse.

Tout d'abord, il y avait Gabe Sullivan. Trop grand. Trop fort. Trop irlandais et protecteur.

Puis, il y avait Mireille, son assistante qui désapprouvait totalement les liens intimes entre deux personnes avant le mariage. Une irlandaise bien entendu. Et elle pouvait faire de sa vie un enfer.

Il y avait aussi TOUS ses employés. Il devait assurer une image de stabilité et de conviction.

Et pour finir, il y avait Chloé. Et elle était la seule raison qui valait la peine.


	19. Retour au Delice Inn

Hop hop hop

* * *

Il faut que nous parlions. Delice Inn, 21h. Lex.

Le message était clair. Chloé ne pouvait le nier. Il voulait rompre.

Chloé, désespérée, s'assit sur son lit où reposaient des dizaines de livres sur les robes de mariée. Elle devait être forte.

Le petit restaurant était désert. Seul Lex était présent ainsi que le barman.

- Chloé… Il faut que je rectifie quelque chose.

Ne pas pleurer, ne surtout pas pleurer…

- Chloé Sullivan, veux-tu m'épouser ? Veux-tu vieillir avec moi, m'aimer et ne jamais dire à nos petits-enfants que c'est toi qui m'as demandé en mariage en premier ?


	20. Trois ou quatre

Hop hop hop

* * *

Ils étaient accoudés au bar, un peu comme lors de leur premier baiser. Elle lui avait avoué sa crainte d'une rupture. Il avait avoué être dépité de ne pas l'avoir demandé en mariage en premier.

Le barman se faisait discret mais souriait franchement face à leurs maladresses.

- Et vous envisagez d'avoir des enfants ? » Leur demanda-t-il.

Ils restèrent un instant pantois.

- Je suppose que oui. » Répondit Chloé en lançant un regard à Lex.

- J'en veux trois. Voir quatre.

- Vraiment ?

Chloé était aussi estomaquée que le barman. Il en voulait vraiment autant ?


	21. Autant!

Hop hop hop

* * *

Assise dans son lit, Chloé ne cessait de revoir le visage de Lex lorsqu'il avait annoncé vouloir trois ou quatre enfants.

Diable.

En voulait-elle seulement autant ?

Bon, elle devait avouer qu'une tribu de mini eux était vraiment très tentante. Mais cela voulait dire autant de grossesses, d'accouchements, de nuits sans sommeil.

Et pire encore, des discussions interminables sur les noms des futurs bambins.

Des prénoms modernes ? Classiques ? Fallait-il des noms de personnages célèbres ? Ou bien tirés de la mythologie…

Hercule Luthor? Nerthus Sullivan-Luthor?

Ils devaient parler. Pouvaient-ils se marier sans être d'accord sur ce qu'ils voulaient ?


	22. Diabolo menthe

Hop hop hop

* * *

Accoudée au bar, un diabolo menthe posé devant elle, Chloé fixait le barman.  
- Vous voulez que je décide ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais c'est… enfin, c'est votre décision…  
- Non, plus maintenant, c'est la vôtre.  
- Ah…

Il lui sourit, un peu étonné, un peu dépassé.

- Et vous pensez qu'il est sage que je choisisse si vous devez vous marier et…  
- Oui.  
- …choisir le nom de votre premier enfant ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? » Chloé souriait nerveusement. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée…  
- Bon, d'accord. Vous l'épousez. Et Nolan.

Il aurait vraiment pu faire pire…


	23. Triple Whisky

Après quelques jours - voir semaines en fait - sans inspiration, vidée à cause de mes deux nouvelles fics (dispo sur mon profil ;) ), j'ai pris du retard mais me revoilà!

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas. C'était probablement la seule chose dont il était sûr. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une solution.

- Barman, un triple whisky et vos meilleurs conseils.

L'homme souriait. Toujours ce petit sourire en coin, Lex l'avait remarqué.

- Laissez-moi deviner… La piquante blondinette ?  
- MA piquante blondinette. » Ronchonna-t-il pour la forme. « M'épouse parce que VOUS lui avez dit de le faire.  
- Exact.

Regard méchant made in Luthor.

- J'aurais dit non, elle m'aurait assassiné et vous aurait aussi épousé. Donc…

Ah… Vu comme ça… C'était bien mieux.


	24. Ca jase

Quitte à avoir pris du retard, rattrapons le et bien ^^ Encore d'autres à venir ce week end :)

* * *

- Vous m'impressionnez, Lane. Vraiment. Des photos de la demande en mariage de Chloé et de ma demande…  
- Oublie, Luthor. Je ne révèlerai rien.  
- Même pas pour…  
- Nope. Mais tutoie-moi, beau frère.  
- Chloé n'est pas…  
- Détail !

Lex ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle déviait avec aisance ses questions. Elle allait être parfaite dans la famille.

- Les dernières rumeurs ?  
- Oh… rien de particulier en fait…  
- Lois…  
- Oh oui, menace-moi !  
- Lois !  
- Toi, Chloé, un barman, trio pervers et plus. Ca jase. Tu confirmes ?  
- Lois ! 


	25. Fin de soirée

Comme promis =)

* * *

Une journée de recherches était déjà une belle corvée pour Chloé mais là… avec une horde de photographes aux trousses à éviter et à semer. L'enfer.

Et Lois – hilare bien sûr – avait refusé de l'aider.

Épuisée, elle poussa la porte de son appartement et soupira d'aise.

Elle abandonna ses hauts talons, son tailleur et passa simplement une vieille chemise de Lex qu'elle avait 'empruntée' à long terme.

- C'est à moi ça, on en reparle après le bain qui t'attend.

La première belle surprise sexy du jour! Et elle n'allait surtout pas la laisser s'échapper.

- Qui NOUS attend, amour.


	26. Observation nocturne

Comme promis =) again ^^

* * *

En pleine nuit, Chloé avait acquis la fâcheuse habitude de se balader dans son appartement.

Les causes étaient diverses. Il y avait eu Lois qui lui téléphonait à des heures réellement indécentes. Il y avait eu les recherches de dernières minutes après un appel de Perry. Des cauchemars. Des voisins pervers. Des envies soudaines de chocolat.

Mais depuis, il y avait Lex. Elle se réveillait et passait parfois près d'une heure à l'observer dormir. Sa moue dans le sommeil, son calme, sa respiration régulière. Toutes ces choses la fascinaient. Il était tranquille et confiant et c'était sa plus grande fierté.


	27. Visite nocturne

Hop hop hop (et un clin d'oeil à une autre de mes fics dedans, j'ai pas pu résister ^^ )

* * *

Il était quatre heures lorsque l'on frappa – fort peu délicatement - à sa porte. Comment cette personne était entrée dans un immeuble hautement sécurisé était un mystère.

Lex se retourna dans son lit, décidé à y rester. Dix minutes – et quelques jurons aussi – plus tard, il ouvrait sa porte.

Et se retrouva avec un nounours dans les bras.

- Voilà Chloé Bis. Vu que tu ne pourras pas voir la mariée avant le mariage, elle te tiendra compagnie. Donc, je viens te l'offrir pour que vous fassiez connaissance. Bonne nuit, beau-frère.

- Hein ?

Et Lois tourna les talons, hilare.


	28. Oups

J'en reviens pas de poster autant de drabbles ^^ Je pensais en faire quelques uns. Après j'avais dit, je m'arrêterai à 30... euhhhh en fait. On va peut-être encore rallonger hein...

* * *

Et Lois avait eu raison. Étrangement, il s'était un peu (beaucoup) pris d'affection (tombé littéralement amoureux) de cette peluche (adorable Chloé Bis) au bout d'un certain temps (deux heures et quatorze minutes et quelques dix secondes).

Et Chloé dormait chez elle souvent, devait s'absenter pour préparer le mariage, devait travailler. Et elle lui manquait. Beaucoup.

Et cette nuit là, elle vint le voir. Il ne lui laissa pas une seconde et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi.

En l'allongeant sur le lit, elle lui demanda en souriant.

- Lex, c'est quoi cette peluche ?


	29. La cerise sur le tiramisu

Et vala, encore un de plus dans la série! Je m'éclate ^^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ils étaient épuisés. Les préparatifs du mariage leur prenaient tellement de temps et d'énergie que leurs soirées semblaient digne d'une maison de retraite.

Ils en étaient réduits à tirer à la courte paille pour prendre les décisions critiques. La veille, Lex avait été désigné pour commander un repas – Chloé n'avait plus la force de téléphoner – et aujourd'hui pour aller chercher le dessert dans la cuisine.

- Voilà.

- Merci. Lex ? » Elle hésita. « C'est quoi ça ?

- Un tiramisu.

- Hin hin. Et au dessus ?

- Ta bague de fiançailles.

- Waouw.

Lex 1 – Routine 0


	30. Regarde la

Et le 30ème! Sérieusement, j'y aurais jamais cru lol

* * *

Chloé trouvait de plus en plus fascinante son aptitude à coller à tout va sa bague de fiançailles sous le nez du commun des mortels . Et vas-y que je prends mon café de la main gauche, que je l'agite pour héler un taxi, que je promène le diamant dans un rayon de soleil pour éblouir les autres.

Elle en était au point de s'entrainer à devenir ambidextre. Et même si c'était laborieux, le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle. L'éclair de jalousie dans les yeux des femmes, l'amusement dans ceux de Lois… mais surtout, le regard possessif de Lex.


	31. Annonce

Hop hop hop

* * *

Lex était face au dilemme le plus terrible. Devait-il envoyer le mail fatidique annonçant ses fiançailles ? Il imaginait déjà les têtes ébahies...

Il effaça rapidement les deux lignes du mail – il ne pouvait pas annoncer ça de cette manière - et se connecta sur Facebook.

**Lex Luthor est fiancé**. (trois minutes)

- 243 personnes aiment – 7 commentaires

Lois Lane – Enfin !

Bruce Wayne – Argh ! Encore ?

Ollie W' – Il avait pas dit qu'il arretait avec ça ?

Clark Kent – Salut, beau-frère.

Bruce Wayne – Luthor et Kent… On est foutu en fait…

Ollie W' – Clair.

Lana Lang - nannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn


	32. Le mur

Hop hop hop (j'me rends même plus compte du nombre de post que je fais par jour alors ^^ (Et je vais probablement vous lancer simplicité version Clois ^^))

* * *

Chloé eut à peine le temps de rentrer chez elle qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur de l'appartement.

- Lex ?

Sa voix laissait transparaitre un peu de panique mais aussi une bonne dose de désir. Elle gémit lorsqu'il laissa sa langue courir sous son oreille.

- J'ai envie de toi. » Murmura-t-il.

Pour un peu, elle aurait pris un ton sarcastique pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle s'en était rendu compte mais il choisit cet instant pour faire quelque chose de clairement incroyable contre sa clavicule. Seul un long soupir lui échappa.

- La chambre ?

- Canapé. Immédiatement.


	33. Non!

Ibo terminée, je me relance dans simplicité aussi :D

* * *

Lex se concentra et avec un regard de chiot abandonné sur le bas de la route, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa chère et tendre.

-Allez, dis-moi, amour.

-Non.

-S'il te plait.

-Non.

-Je te récompenserai en nature. Dis ouiiiiiiiiiii.

-Lex, pour la dernière fois, oublie ça

Il pesta pour la forme. Non mais vraiment, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui cacher une chose pareille !

-Arrete de bouder.

-…

-Lex…

-Nan.

-D'accord mais tu n'en sauras pas plus à propos de ma robe !

-Mais !

- Mais rien, tu auras la surprise, point final. Bonne nuit.


	34. Patisserie

-Chloé, pourrais-je savoir pour quelles raisons nous sommes actuellement déguisés comme dans un mauvais film de l'époque de la prohibition en face de cette pâtisserie ?

La dite Chloé se tourna vers lui, le regard inquiet.

-Nous allons choisir notre gâteau de mariage.

-Oui. Ca je m'en doute. Mais… le reste ?

Chloé jeta un regard rapide à gauche et à droite avant de lui répondre.

-Nous fuyons Lois. Elle est une gourmande insatiable et je ne veux pas qu'elle dévore tout sur son passage. Donc, on l'évite. Maintenant entre !

Lex ferma les yeux. Vraiment, mais quelle famille !


	35. Témoins

**Bruce Wayne**  
Ahahaha je suis témoin ! Et j'ai les alliances ! Victoire ! I'm the lord of the rings !  
(1 heure)

Ollie Q. – Quoi ? Mais… Lex Luthor, j'te hais !  
Lois Lane – J'le savais ! Enorme ! Salut témoin du marié  
Bruce Wayne – Merci témoin de la mariée.  
Ollie Q. – J'vous hais !  
Lois Lane – Mais nous aussi, bouchon.  
Lex Luthor – Ollie, fais toi une raison. Tu me 'hais' et en plus tu aurais paumé les alliances. Soyons logiques.  
Ollie Q. – …

**Ollie Q.**  
Les amis, c'est fourbe.  
-Lois Lane et Bruce Wayne aiment ça-  
(2 minutes)


	36. Tarzan ou King kong

-Nerveux ?

Bruce Wayne était tout sourire devant Lex Luthor.

-Non !

-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, Lexou. Regarde, Ollie lui assume parfaitement d'être tout intimidé par ces dames. Il assume d'être une loque et non un mâle viril comme Tarzan ou King Kong. Donc, tu n'as vraiment pas à avoir honte mon petit.

-Bruce…

-Je sais, c'est difficile d'assumer. Mais tu verras, bientôt, tu pourras le faire. Allez, prends donc ce billet. Et maintenant, tu le glisses dans le string de la demoiselle.

Sa dernière soirée de célibataire dans un club de strip tease. Chloé allait le tuer.


	37. Cap!

-Pas cap !

-Regarde alors !

Lançant son pull sur la scène, Chloé se retrouva en soutien-gorge dans le public. Lois leva sa coupe de champagne, hilare. Tess lui tendait des billets pour qu'elle puisse les glisser dans le string léopard du strip-teaseur.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, profite avant de devenir l'épouse coincée d'un milliardaire.

Voulant prouver qu'elle n'était pas coincée, Chloé s'empara des billets et se jeta sur la scène. Le danseur s'approcha et elle tira sur la fine ficelle sur ses hanches pour bloquer les billets avant de retourner en courant à sa place.

-J'ai la photo!


	38. Quoi!

Rosa, là, tu pourras dire que j'aime faire dans le rapide :) Donc voilà, un drabble sur les gâteaux, d'autres suivront ^^ ça me plait bien ce thème ^^

* * *

-Vous avez fait quoi ?

Lex regardait les trois hommes avec un air ahuri sur le visage. Ils n'avaient quand même pas fait ça ?

En remarquant les mines piteuses de Bruce, Oliver et Clark, il soupira. Ils étaient cinglés.

-On voulait te faire plaisir.

-Alors on a réservé un gros gâteau, avec une fille nue dedans. Mais on n'avait pas vraiment prévu que… enfin.

D'accord. Respirer calmement.

- Donc, si je comprends bien. En ce moment, ma fiancée est face à un gâteau géant avec une fille nue pour elle toute seule. Je vous hais !

Il était surtout jaloux.


	39. Photogénie II

Le mariage approche!

* * *

**Lois Lane**  
Exclusivité ! Les photos de l'enterrement de jeune fille ! Excellente qualité, expédition dans l'heure ! (25 minutes)

Bruce Wayne – Ton prix est le mien beauté.  
Ollie Q. – J'te les piquerai, Brubru!  
Bruce Wayne – Même pas en rêve!  
Chloé Sullivan – Lois!  
Lex Luthor – Interdiction de les partager, Lane!  
Lex Luthor – J'veux bien celle avec la strip-teaseuse dans le gâteau.  
Chloé Sullivan – Comment t'es au courant pour ça, toi?  
Clark Kent – Lois, je te les échange contre celles de l'enterrement de Lex.  
Lois Lane – J'vais être riche!

**Bruce Wayne**  
Très photogénique, la future mariée. (2 minutes)  
Lois Lane et Clark Kent aiment ça.


	40. La mariée

Enfin on y arrive!

* * *

Lex réajusta machinalement sa cravate pour la seizième fois tandis que Lois s'avançait dans l'allée, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se plaça. Bruce râlait contre la lenteur de la cérémonie et Oliver, en retard, essayait de se glisser discrètement à sa place.

Lex était à deux doigts de les étrangler.

Mais là, il fut ébloui. Pas par Oliver mais bien par sa Chloé. Elle lui souriait en avançant, ne faisant nullement attention aux photographes. Il hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle était exquise et elle lui fit un sourire aguicheur.

Dieu qu'il l'aimait!


	41. Récapitulatif

Héhéhé

* * *

-Rappelle-moi une chose, amour, on est mariés, Bruce n'a pas perdu les alliances, Ollie n'a rien fait comme gaffe ou presque, Lois doit avoir un stock de photos compromettantes pour son article de demain, Clark va se démerder pour la canaliser un peu et faire le tri dans ces photos, ton père m'annoncé qu'il m'aimait bien pour finir, ma secrétaire m'a enfin dit une chose positive et j'ai droit à la plus belle épouse de l'univers… C'est un miracle…  
-Mon dieu, il n'y a pas eu la moindre catastrophe!  
-Il nous reste encore à couper le gâteau…  
-Courage Chloé, fuyons!


	42. Gateau

Gâteau gâteau gâteau! Si là, vous n'êtes pas comblés, j'dois vous mettre une recette dans le prochain chapitre ^^

* * *

- Dis-moi, Chloé. Si je ne me trompe pas et rien n'est moins sûr après un tel traumatisme, nous avions dansé la fameuse première danse, tu as eu ton achat de jarretière par Bruce, Ollie a déclaré « Et maintenant, les mariés vont venir découper ce magnifique gâteau pour que tout le monde en profite ! » ? C'est bien ça ?

- Totalement correct, chéri.

- Ensuite, nous sommes allés sur la scène. Et c'est là que par de multiples facteurs étranges, ça a fini en bataille de gâteau générale ?

- On peut dire ça ainsi. T'as du gâteau sur la joue.


	43. Traitre!

Héhéhé, il suffit de demander :)

* * *

**Chloé Sullivan** se nomme maintenant **Chloé Sullivan-Luthor**

65 personnes aiment ça

**Lex Luthor** est désormais Marié.

**Lex Luthor **

Au revoir Métropolis, à moi la lune de miel avec ma bichette !

(il y a 10minutes)

Ollie Q.-J'peux venir ?

Chloé Sullivan-Luthor – Nan ! Va voir Lois.

Lois Lane–Nan plus ! J'fais pas d'babysitting! Va voir Bruce.

Bruce Wayne-Nan mais ça va pas la tête? Alfred est encore traumatisé de son dernier passage.

Lois Lane-Nan, j'ai reçu la mariée miniature qu'il y avait sur le gâteau. Tu sais, celui que tu as saboté…

Lex Luthor-C'était toi? Espèce de traitre !

* * *

**Bonus! La recette du mi-cuit de la mort qui tue (pour 2 personnes)**

* * *

1 oeuf

30grammes de sucre semoule (dit aussi sucre S2)

20 grammes de beurre doux ramolli

16 grammes de farine fermantante

40 grammes de chocolat noir

Dans un bol moyen, mélanger le beurre, l'œuf battu en omelette et le sucre et battre généreusement. Faire fondre le chocolat et l'ajouter à la préparation d'œuf avant de rajouter la farine en pluie. Disposer dans deux petits ramequins et passer 7 à 8 minutes à 170° (160 si votre four est fort, 180 s'il est faible ^^) Lorsqu'une croute se forme au dessus du mi cuit, attendre quelques secondes puis le sortir :)


	44. Bientot

**Bruce Wayne**

Je ne le dirai qu'une fois et une seule fois, ce message sera effacé dans une heure. Lex et sa douce ne doivent jamais découvrir cela !

Donc, nous récapitulons. Pour un mariage explosif, disposez sur votre pièce montée de minuscules petites bougies traficotées. Les allumer précisément une minute avant la découpe par les mariés. S'éloigner avant implosion. Profiter de la folie.

(25 minutes)

752 personnes aiment ça

Clark Kent-Tu fais ça à mon mariage, je te tue.

Lois Lane-C'est une demande, Kent ?

Bruce Wayne-Tellement romantique !

Lex Luthor-Mon avion a du retard, c'est bête. Futur beau frère, t'inquiète, il sera mort bientôt.


	45. Sable et paillettes

Allez, on reprend ^^

* * *

-Lexxxxxxxxxxx…

Chloé en bikini, scintillante grâce à une poudre pailletée à la mangue, se précipita sur la plage.

-Mon mariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chériiiiii…

Elle dépassa un cocotier et aperçut sa cible négligemment déposée sur une serviette de bain. Minaudant pour paraitre plus affriolante encore, elle s'approcha à pas feutrés avant de se glisser sur son adorable et sexy nouveau mari.

-Lexouuuuuuuu…

-Moui ? » Lui répondit-il d'un air absent.

-Tu me délaisses. » Annonça-t-elle d'un air vexé.

-Même pas vrai. Je t'ai chouchoutée toute la nuit.

-Oui. Mais pas depuis plus de deux heures.

-Chloé…

-Tu es à moi! Alors au lit!


	46. Pragmatique

Une plage de sable blanc, un cocktail et une charmante épouse qui ne cherchait pas à le tuer. Voilà ce qu'était la nouvelle définition du paradis terrestre pour Lex Luthor. Il n'aurait jamais espéré un tel miracle. Mais il était bel et bien là.

Sirotant les yeux mi-clos, il regardait Chloé plonger dans l'eau à la recherche d'un beau coquillage à ramener. Elle était incroyable. Totalement incroyable.

- Chloé, tu trouves?  
- Pas le moins du monde! A part ce mini mini mini coquillage.  
- On le fera monter en collier.  
- Lex… Ne te moque pas!  
- Je suis pragmatique, chérie…

Totalement incroyable.


	47. Photogénie III

Bon, il faut bien que je vous l'annonce un peu en avance pour éviter les dépressions. Simplicité sera terminée à 50 drabbles... Soit dans 3 drabbles. Bon, un jour, je pourrai peut-être refaire une série qui suivrait celle-ci mais Simplicité sera bientôt terminée.

* * *

Chloé avait passé une chemise de Lex par-dessus son bikini et fixait le photographe avec appréhension.

- Vous allez faire des photos officielles du voyage de noces ?  
- C'est ça.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour avoir un souvenir…  
- Hin hinnnnn. Lex ! Y a un psychopathe !  
- Non, on appelle ça un photographe amour. » Lui répliqua Lex.

Une demi-heure après, elle était dans l'eau avec Lex. Les poses la faisaient bien rire et Lex, lui, faisait tout pour réussir à lui glisser des bisous au moment les moins opportuns, ce qui accentuait encore plus ses rires.


	48. Barmaid et autres choix

Bon, vu les réactions extrêmement violentes ici et ailleurs, un compromis a été trouvé. Un drabble? 100 mots. Une fic en drabble? 100 drabbles.

Enjoy!

* * *

Pendant que sa chère et tendre Chloé écrivait les cartes postales, Lex en profita pour filer jusqu'aux bungalows qui se trouvaient non loin du leur.

Il faisait trop chaud, ce qui lui donnait envie d'un énorme cocktail bien frais, avec des tonnes de glaçons.

-Barman! Du frais!

Le barman, qui se trouvait être une barmaid, lui sourit en le servant. Il ne devait pas être le premier à formuler une telle demande.

-Ma femme a choisi le prénom pour notre futur fils avec un barman, vous voudriez choisir pour une fille?  
-Etonnant et pas banal ça. Alors Capucine!

Lex apprécia. 


	49. Détournement

Suite des updates de la semaine!

* * *

Chloé fixait, atterrée, les grandes avenues à travers lesquelles leur taxi se frayait un chemin.

- Lex?  
- Oui, ma douce?  
- Tu n'as pas fait ça?  
- Si.

Et il était fier le bougre ! Ce fourbe détournait sournoisement un avion et il en était fier !

- Tu as fait comment?  
- Trois fois rien. J'ai simplement demandé que l'on ne dise pas la destination d'arrivée de l'avion. Tu as simplement imaginé que nous étions en direction de New-York au lieu de Paris!  
- Je t'aime.

Son mari était diabolique. Non pas qu'elle allait s'en plaindre. Notre-Dame. Le Marais. Montmartre! A elle la vie parisienne! 


	50. Petit et pittoresque

Simply Lois et Simplicité seront les seuls mis à jour cette semaine et la semaine prochaine! Mes cours de conduite me sapent le moral au plus haut point... Donc. Peu de mises à jour. Edit du soir: C'est décidé, si ça ne va pas lundi, je change de moniteur. C'est ça, ou bien je fonce dans un mur histoire de ne plus rouler du tout. Bref. passons. Ma dernière édition cette semaine.

* * *

Souriant comme jamais, Chloé se retourna sur Lex. Elle rêvait ou bien…

- Répète. » Ordonna-t-elle d'un air ravi.  
- Je disais… » Il souriait tout aussi béatement qu'elle. « Ce serait vachement la classe de se remarier à peine deux semaines après le premier mariage. Surtout si on fait ça dans cette minuscule et si pittoresque petite chapelle. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Chloé fixa Notre Dame de Paris. Petit? Pittoresque? Il était fou!

- Qu'attendons-nous encore ? Lex, je le veux, je le veux, je le veux!

Et les parisiens levaient les yeux au ciel, il pleuvait des cordes, bon sang! 


	51. Hurluberlus

Alors, toujours merci à Rosa. Estelle, si tu passes par ici, ta review te donne droit à une surpirise. Tu peux choisir un thème et je te le ferai :) Par MP ou par review tu me le communiques ;)

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Le prêtre soupira une nouvelle fois sous une pluie de flashs. Ces japonais n'avaient aucun respect mais les deux hurluberlus ne valaient guère mieux. Il s'exclama en japonais que les photographies avec flash étaient proscrites et se tourna à nouveaux vers les deux innocents.

- C'est non.  
- Mais, on est déjà marié, on veut juste une petite bénédiction. Toute toute toute petite. S'il vous plaitttt. J'l'ai promis à ma blondinette. Pitié. Elle va me tuer.  
- Pas de blasphèmes dans ma cathédrale.  
- S'il vous…

La prêtre arrêta Lex, attrapa un peu d'eau bénite et l'appliqua sur leurs fronts.

- Voilà. Maintenant, dehors. 


	52. Bords de Seine

Estelle, message bien reçu ;) J'ai tenté un petit truc et ça s'inscrit assez bien dans mon idée en fait :)

Rosa, bisous! ^^

Excellente lecture à tous!

* * *

Assise sur un banc près de la Seine, Chloé téléphona à sa cousine.

- Alors, la parisienne? En forme?  
- Oui…  
- Chloé ? » Sa voix était inquiète. « Tu pleures?  
- Je. Lois. Je suis enceinte.  
- Waouw!

Chloé fit un maigre sourire même si Lois ne pouvait pas la voir.

- Ouais. Mais… Lex a peur du qu'en dira-t-on et il… n'a pas l'air ravi.

- Et donc, j'ai pris la lampe de chevet, je lui ai lancé à la tête et je lui ai affirmé que je préférais être une mère célibataire que de vivre en fonction de l'avis des autres. 


	53. Points

Rosa, je confirme, il a eu mal :D

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Lex attendait que l'infirmière de l'hôtel daigne venir le voir. Il pressait un mouchoir contre son front pour empêcher le sang de couler.

Elle ne l'avait pas raté.

- J'vous soigne ça. » Affirma l'infirmière en sortant sa trousse. « Je recouds et vous serez comme neuf.  
- Recoudre?  
- Au moins trois points. Vous lui avez dit quoi?  
- Je lui ai dit que tomber enceinte maintenant c'était… pas top. On vient juste de se marier.  
- Vous êtes un idiot complet. Vous méritez pire.  
- Elle ne veut plus de moi.  
- C'est un début.

D'accord, il avait compris. Les femmes le haïssaient littéralement aujourd'hui. 


	54. Raisonnable

Et on continue :D (on ne m'arrete plus pour simplicité lol pour le reste, si vous suivez, il faudra attendre quelques jours voir une semaine pour que je retrouve mes habitudes après l'obtention de mon permis provisoire :) )

* * *

Chloé hésita un instant puis entra dans la chambre. Elle se retrouva alors face à Lex, qui portait un bandage discret au niveau de la tête et un inconnu.

- Chloé. » Lex sembla surpris et se tourna vers l'homme pour le congédier.

L'inconnu fronça les sourcils.

- Madame Luthor, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Avec l'entrée en Bourse,… écoutez.

La jeune femme le fixa, interdite. Il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est pour ça le 'qu'en dira-t-on'? Luthor, ton entrée en Bourse devra faire face à un bébé… et à un divorce!

Furieuse et hors d'elle, elle attrapa un vase chinois à sa portée.


	55. Zigotos

Et me voilààààààààààààààà (oui, je ne quitte plus et mon traitement de texte ^^)

* * *

- Votre femme vise très bien. Trop, en fait. » Affirma le conseiller de Lex.

Régine Chapeau haussa un sourcil.

- Vous avez de la chance, parce que moi, j'vous aurais achevé.

- Ah…

- Vous êtes bien silencieux, Luthor.

- Ma femme me hait.

- Comme tout à l'heure.

- Elle m'en veut pour le bébé.

- Comme tout à l'heure.

- Elle demande le divorce!

- Bien ! Ca c'est une vengeance correcte. Ca me plait bien. Elle est cool votre femme.

Elle retira un éclat de porcelaine de son front et recousit.

- Suivant!

- Oui, m'dam.

- C'est vous l'abruti de l'entrée en Bourse?

- Oui.

- J'vous félicite pas.


	56. Scoop

Pas réveillée, donc, deux chapitres aujourd'hui lol normalement c'était pour deux jours différents mais j'me suis emmêlée les pinceaux ^^

* * *

Chloé fulminait dans le taxi qui l'emmenait. Comment osait-il seulement mêler ses affaires à sa vie privée?

Et puis, que pourrait-on justement dire? Qu'elle était tombée enceinte pour qu'il l'épouse? C'était grotesque. Soudain, son esprit s'emballa et en un instant, elle comprit.

Oui. C'était ça. Il avait peur que l'on croie qu'elle l'avait épousé pour légitimer cet enfant.

Alors c'était ça? Tout ce bazar juste pour une réputation? Il ne savait pas simplement montrer au monde qu'il l'aimait?

Et bien soit. Elle paya le trajet et s'avança jusqu'aux bureaux d'un quotidien français.

- J'ai un scoop pour vous, ça vous intéresse?


	57. Noir et blanc

Estelle, Rosa, vous me faites délirer les filles et j'adore ça! :)

Excellente lecture à tous!

* * *

Ben Platon aurait bien pleuré en lisant le journal ce matin là. Devant lui, Lex Luthor le dévisageait.

- C'est mauvais? » S'enquit-il.

- Pire. Ils savent tout. Vraiment tout. Il y a même une échographie de celui qu'ils nomment maintenant 'le bébé martyr'.

- Quoi ?

Lex lui arracha le journal des mains et tomba en émoi devant une photographie floue en noir et blanc. C'était lui. C'était elle. C'était un peu d'eux deux et c'était tout. Comment l'avait-il laissé partir? Comment les avait-il laissés partir?

- Platon, vous oubliez l'entrée en Bourse. Mon seul et unique but dans la vie, c'est elle et personne d'autre.


	58. Conseils

Alors, une suite et un avis: semaine de st valentin oblige, des fics romances arrivent! Une chlex, une chlollie et une de big bang théory! mes petits, vous allez être gâtés! :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chloé s'avança dans le couloir, elle ne voulait pas croiser les deux andouilles mais elle devait bien récupérer ses vêtements et le reste de ses affaires.

Elle se retrouva face à la porte qui s'ouvrait sur une femme d'âge moyen.

- Chloé Sullivan ?

- Oui ?

- Régine Chapeau. J'voulais vous dire. Je vous admire pour votre courage et votre véhémence à vouloir assassiner ces deux là. Si je n'avais pas promis de sauver des vies à tout prix, je vous aurais bien aidée. Soyez fortes et attendez que ce crâne chauve rampe à vos pieds. Ca lui fera certainement du bien.


	59. A tout

Trois fic inédites mais j'ai quand même le temps de continuer simplicité. parfois je m'aime ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chloé avait trouvé refuge dans l'un des plus prestigieux hôtels de Paris. Mais le directeur avait tiqué. Une Luthor dans une chambre modeste - même si toujours hors de prix pour le commun des mortels - était un fait étrange. Mais elle convenait parfaitement à Chloé. C'était à la fois chic et douillet. Et leurs crêpes étaient une pure merveille.

Jusqu'au jour où Lex débarqua.

-Chloé, j'ai fait une énorme erreur.

-Laquelle? M'épouser?

-Te laisser partir. Je te veux dans ma vie.

-T'as de l'humour.

-Et une patience à toute épreuve. Donc, tiens-toi prête. A tout. Surtout au meilleur.


	60. Vraiment tout

Bonjour bonjour sous le soleil!

Aujourd'hui, reprise de Simplicité, parce que bon, ça fait un moment mine de rien ^^

* * *

Chloé devait bien avouer qu'un Luthor pouvait être coriace. Diaboliquement coriace. Tous les métros de Paris avaient été redécoré par Lex avec des centaines de roses et des musiciens des rues chantaient à tue-tête des odes en son honneur. Fort heureusement, personne dans cette ville n'était au courant qu'elle était la destinataire de ces attentions.

Enfin…

C'est ce qu'elle croyait avant de découvrir une façade du Louvre avec une photo d'elle et Lex enlacés.

'Comme c'est romantique!' clamaient tous les badauds. Elle était vraiment maudite! Tous ces romantiques en herbe ne comprenaient pas que Lex était juste un sombre crétin.


	61. Cupcake

Je reprends aussi un peu simplicité ^^ Pour faire durer le suspens (on a une limite de 100 drabbles n'oublions pas ^^) on va prendre un drabble une fois par semaine maxi ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle avait accepté un rendez-vous. Enfin, une rencontre. Lex était le seul à considérer cela comme un rendez-vous. Pour ainsi dire, il sentait clairement toute l'animosité de son épouse.

- Et donc, tu veux quoi ?

Ok, elle y allait clairement. Détourner son attention.

- Un cupcake chocolat ? Ca te dit ?

Il commanda rapidement, ne lui laissant aucune chance de répondre.

- Tu veux quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en plongeant sa fourchette dans l'innocent cupcake.

- Me faire pardonner. Que tu reviennes. T'aider pendant la grossesse et après. T'aimer.

Elle avait rosi. C'était déjà un premier pas dans la bonne direction.


	62. Cinq secondes

Alors que mon avenir professionnel est toujours dans le flou (et que je passerais bien le BAC français juste parce que je m'ennuieeeeeeuhhhhhhhhhh - courage à tous!) ben, ma muse inspiratrice a décidé qu'elle allait me réconforter. Donc un petit 'simplicité' pour aujourd'hui :)

Excellente lecture!

* * *

Cinq secondes. Chloé se concentra et respira profondément. Voilà ce dont elle avait besoin pour réaliser ce qui se passait.

Tous les membres du service relations publiques de la LexCorp se trouvaient devant elle.

Elle allait tuer son époux. Là, c'était la goutte d'eau. Cinq secondes et elle se rendait compte qu'il l'avait manipulée comme une débutante. Il voulait trouver une solution 'acceptable' d'annoncer sa grossesse.

- Vous êtes tous virés.

- Hein?» Ce cri peu féminin lui avait échappé. Lex venait de dire quoi?

- C'était soit vous, soit elle. Le choix a été vite fait.

Là, c'était officiel. Elle était amoureuse.


	63. De l'art!

Je ne suis jamais en retard (ou quand je le suis, je le suis vraiment vraiment vraiment bien ^^ Donc, voilà le premier du grand retour de simplicité! Le deuxième arrive dans la foulée!

* * *

Chloé fixait avec un sourire conquis la photo de son ventre légèrement rebondi qui se trouvait en première page du Daily Planet. C'était l'idée de Lex. Une photo vaut mieux qu'un long discours avait-il dit.

Alors, pour lui annoncer sa 'grande' nouvelle, Chloé s'était dit qu'il serait parfaitement acceptable d'user des mêmes moyens.

Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment de la grande photo digne des magazines, mais au moins, c'était très explicite.

- Chloé, c'est quoi ce truc?  
- Devine.  
- De l'art contemporain ? Très moderne. Oh, d'ailleurs quand on le tourne on dirait une échographie, non?

Sourire niais.

- Non?! Des triplés ?!


	64. L'art de la publication

Et le deuxième ^^

* * *

Des triplés…

Ok, il pouvait le faire…

Il devait survivre. Pour Chloé au moins qui serait désemparée si elle se retrouvait veuve et avec des triplés.

Mais d'ailleurs, l'échographie qui avait été publiée dans la presse ?! Il n'y avait qu'un bébé là-dessus ! Reprenant l'article (il l'avait découpé puis mis dans son portefeuille. Juste comme ça…) et fixa d'un air inspiré les dates et les noms en haut de l'image. Tout était flouté mais il distingua un 'bébé Kent'.

Oh! Ils avaient osé le manipuler ces fourbes! Et… Oh mon dieu! La cousine de sa femme était aussi enceinte?! 


	65. Visite à l'hôpital

Donc, on est reparti! 

* * *

Bon, pas de soucis. Pas de soucis. Je vais bien, tout va bien, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer dans un hôpital. Aucun souci.

Oh mon dieu! Une infirmière! Ciel! Respirer. Inspirer, inspirer, inspirer! Expirer aussi!

Bon, allez, courage! Ce n'est pas dangereux. Ce n'est qu'un simple, simple, simple hôpital.

-Chloé, arrête de prendre la tête, on vient juste visiter.  
-Je ne me prends pas la tête, Lex.

Fusiller du regard.

-Vous êtes là pour les rappels de vaccins et les prises de sang pour femme enceinte?  
-Non, on visite simplement.  
-En fait… Chloé, j'ai pris rendez-vous.

Fuir! Fuir! 


	66. Révélation masculine

Yop! Toujours là pour vous ^^

* * *

_Chloé ?

_Hum ?

_On va avoir des triplés.

_C'est une question ou une révélation ?

_La seconde. J'en reviens pas. On va avoir des triplés.

_Je sais.

_Et Kent va avoir un mioche. J'suis vachement plus doué que lui…

_Lex…

_Je disais ça comme ça… Et t'imagine… Si ce sont des garçons… Riri, Fifi et Loulou…

_Oublie cette idée.

_Ou alors, le bon, la brute et le truand…

_Non plus…

_Khéops, Khéphren et Mykérinos?

_Tu sais que je pourrais divorcer?

_Aristote, Platon et Socrate?

_...

_Alvin, Simon, et Theodore!

_Les Chipmunks?! Tu rigoles? Et pourquoi pas des filles, hein?


	67. Féminisme

_Et si c'est quand même des garçons… Athos, Porthos et Aramis, ça serait classe. Très chic… Très 'un pour tous et tous pour un', ils se battront à l'épée à six ans, sauveront leurs camarades de classe, défieront les méchants pour la veuve et l'orphelin!

_Tu veux des super héros? D'accord, mais si c'est trois filles et je les appellerai Tamara, Cylia et Alexia.

_C'est pas les filles idiotes de Totally spies?

_Non, c'est les Cat's eyes et elles déménagent grave.

_Mais Chloé…

_Non, sachant que JE vais accoucher, j'ai un droit sur les prénoms de mes enfants. Point final.


	68. Lutte contre l'injustice

_Tu veux bien arrêter ça tout de suite?

_Chloé…

Lex fit son regard craquant numéro cinq. Celui qui lui permettait d'embobiner les petites vieilles en leur faisant croire qu'il n'était pas un méchant milliardaire mais un adorable adulte.

_Lexxxxxxxxxxxxx.

_S'il te plait… Toi tu peux le faire tout le temps, pourquoi je n'y aurais pas droit? C'est une injustice!

_Je suis enceinte, j'ai tous les droits. Tu es celui qui m'a mise enceinte. Tu es coupable.

_C'est moi qui ferai les biberons de nuit. Seul.

_Demandé si gentiment… D'accord.

Et Lex reposa ses mains sur le ventre qui s'arrondissait doucement.


	69. Peluche

Le principe de cette fic, c'est d'avoir des phases actives et parfois d'oublis, juste pour pouvoir la redécouvrir à chaque fois. Même pour moi!

* * *

**Peluche  
**

* * *

Tranquillement installé dans la plus grande boutique de jouets de Métropolis, Lex Luthor, futur papa et milliardaire notoire, hésitait. Oui. Il était totalement interdit devant la sélection de peluches du magasin.

Il voulait la plus parfaite des peluches. Il y avait bien ce petit cétacé trop mignon, noir et blanc, mais Lex craignait que sa chère et tendre se vexe. Elle serait trop capable d'y voir une allusion à son état et à son effet 'baleine' selon elle.

Mais lui… Ce petit coincé entre une grenouille et un chat… Il était parfait! C'était chic et choc. Parfait pour sa Chloé.


	70. Le retour de la peluche

**Le retour de la peluche**

* * *

En offrant la peluche à sa chère et tendre, Lex vit exactement trois expressions sur le visage de cette dernière. Tout d'abord, la surprise. C'était la plus prévisible. Ensuite, vint le tour de la stupéfaction en tenant la boule de poils dans ses mains. Tout aussi prévisible. Mais la dernière, ça, il ne s'y attendait pas.

-T'insinues sérieusement que j'ai une petite tête et un gros cul?!

Hein que quoi?!

-Mais non! C'est une jolie maman kangourou!

Pour lui prouver ses dires, il sortit la mini peluche de la poche de la maman.

-C'est trop mignon… Je l'aime d'amour!


	71. Coups

**Coups**

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait les bébés lui donner des coups.

Assise dans un café dans le centre de Métropolis, Chloé humait un café – elle ne pouvait pas en boire une goutte avant des mois et c'était là le seul moyen de pouvoir combler un peu le manque.

Et c'était là, que tout avait commencé. Un mouvement. Puis plusieurs. Là, à l'intérieur. Incapable de bouger ou de penser, elle avait juste posé la main sur son ventre. Ce premier coup, il était à elle. C'était son moment.

-Je vous promets que vous allez être heureux. Je vous aime tellement.


End file.
